Online storage services on the Internet, such as storage on a cloud server, may allow users to upload music tracks that they own. This may allow the user to access their music tracks from any computing device that can access the online storage service. To save storage space, the online storage service may not actually store a new file for every track uploaded by a user. The online storage service may have an associated music library, which may contain a number of music tracks. When a user attempts to upload a music track for which there is already a copy or version in the music library, the online storage service may, instead of creating a new file on its servers, create a link in the user's music library to the music track in the online storage service's music library. When the user plays back the music track from the online storage service, the music track may be streamed from the online storage service's music library. This may save storage space for the online storage service, as only one copy of a particular track may be needed even when multiple users have the music track in their music library on the online storage service.
In order to determine whether a music track uploaded by a user can be redirected to a music track in the online storage service's music library, the music track must be matched. Various audio-fingerprinting techniques, combined with metadata for the user's track, may be used to determine which track the user is attempting to upload. Sometimes, there may be different versions of a music track. For example, a music track may come in explicit and edited versions. Audio-fingerprinting may be unable to distinguish which version of the music track the user is attempting to upload, and may match the music track to the wrong version on the online storage service's music library. The user may then hear the incorrect version of the music track, for example, the edited version instead of the explicit version, when they play back the music track using the online storage service.